Adopted by Night
by FirenIce15
Summary: After Percy enrages the gods by refusing immortality for a second time, they decide to kill him and throw him in Tartarus. Poseidon however will not allow that, he convinces Nyx to mark him as a vampire thereby placing him under her protection. The question now is...will he be able to fit into yet another new (to him) world?
1. Chapter 1

Born of the Sea, Adopted by the Night

**Summary**: The Olympians decide to kill Percy and then throw his soul in Tartarus, Poseidon protects Percy by convincing Nyx to mark him as vampire. How will a powerful demi-god...who just so happens to be the oldest third former EVER fit in at the House of Night?

**Timing: **Begins after the Heroes of Olympus series and before Marked

**Rating**: T

Prologue

Poseidon couldn't believe this was happening, he knew that Zeus was paranoid but still. Zeus had convened a last minute session of the god council solely to complain about Percy. Zeus was enraged that Percy had refused immortality AGAIN and had demanded, that's right a mortal had dared to DEMAND something of the gods, that they honor their promise to free the non-violent titans like Calypso who had done nothing but be born as Atlas' daughter. After ranting about Percy for a good half hour at least, Zeus had put Percy's fate up to a vote of the council. Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes, Hades and Hestia had voted nay but the others had voted to kill him and since they had the majority, Percy had been sentenced to death and afterward Tartarus.

Some of them Poseidon had to admit honestly did not surprise him, he knew that Ares had hated Percy ever since he defeated him back when he was twelve, or Athena, who hated Percy because he was Poseidon's son, one had to the think that the goddess of WISDOM of all people would be smart enough to not judge people based on who their parents were but apparently not. Artemis' vote had surprised him, Percy had saved her when she had been captured by Atlas but apparently not even that was good enough for Artemis...she was such a hypocrite, she constantly complained that men mistreated and looked down on women while ignoring the fact that she did the exact same thing to men.

Poseidon was desperate to protect his favorite son, he could take him under the sea and protect him in the heart of his realm but if he did that it would almost certainly lead to war and although Poseidon would risk it if he had absolutely had to; he would prefer not to have to do that. The Ancient laws provided him with a way to save Percy's life WITHOUT risking war but only if Nyx agreed to do it.

However Nyx was a primordial, she did not live on Olympus, getting in contact with her was difficult at best, Iris messages didn't work, even Iris couldn't find Nyx. Poseidon had decided that his best chance was to have her find him and so he had gone to Nyx's temple on San Clemente and stood before the altar. There was no law that said gods could not enter the temples of other immortals, it just was not something they did. Poseidon knew that Nyx would sense his presence and hoped that she would come to investigate.

For a moment nothing happened but then Poseidon felt a powerful presence materialize behind him. He turned and to his relief saw Nyx standing there

"Poseidon, what brings you to my temple?" she asked. There was no anger or malice in her tone, only curiosity.

"I need your help" Poseidon began

Nyx raised an eyebrow but said nothing, she simply waited for Poseidon to continue.

"It's my son Percy, the others have sentenced him to death and eternal punishment"

"Why?" Nyx asked

Poseidon's face grew stormy "Officially for disrespect, mockery and treason against the gods. All he actually did was tell them that it was wrong for them to imprison titans like Calyspo simply because of who their parents were."

"And to Zeus' mind that was no doubt a cardinal sin. After all he is king of the gods and therefore can NEVER be wrong" Nyx responded

Poseidon nodded

"So you want your son safe...I sympathize but I do not see where I come in" Nyx said

"The ancient laws say that vampires belong to you and no god can do or even say anything to them without your permission. They also state that you cannot mark any demi-god without permission from their immortal parent. As Percy's father, I am ASKING you to mark him as your own...it's the only way to save him without throwing the world into other war between the gods." Poseidon explained

"You realize that even if I do mark him, his body may reject the change and he could die anyway?" Nyx questioned

Poseidon nodded "I know, I also know if that happens the ancient laws state that when he dies he will go to your otherworld and not Hades' underworld, either way it is better than suffering for eternity in Tartarus...particularly when there are dozens of monsters there who would LOVE the chance to make his existence there even more painful."

"Very well, Percy is old to be newly marked but in this case I will make an exemption. He is a very good person, few would have denied the chance for immortality and instead used that wish to request that things get better for others."

Poseidon looked at her surprised

Nyx smiled a sly smile "Just because I am not an Olympian does not mean that I do not know what goes on at your councils. I know that Percy refused immortality twice and each time asked instead for the Olympians to be kinder to other people, first by claiming all of their children and secondly for mercy for the peaceful titans. Percy does not deserve the cruel fate that he has been sentenced too. Poseidon, I will grant your request and mark Percy as one of my vampires. I will also allow you to remain in touch with him...I know what it is like not to be able to interact with your children. I consider myself very lucky if I am able to manage a few minutes with my Hemera, usually all we can do is a quick hi and bye at dawn and dusk. I won't do that to you."

"Thank you, Nyx! Thank you so much!" Poseidon said feeling as though the sky had been taken off his shoulders.

Then both immortals vanished...none of the vampires living on the island knew that either of them had ever been there or that history was about to made.

AN: Yes, I know that the Nyx we met in the Heroes of Olympus is VERY different from the Nyx we see in the House of Night series and here in this chapter, I do have a way of explaining that and it will be revealed later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Percy and Annabeth were in Southern Texas, they had been sent on a quest to find two demigods, twin sons of Apollo and bring them safely to Camp Half Blood. The two demigod camps were still separate but they were no longer isolated from one another. Percy for example Iris messaged Frank and/or Hazel at least once a week.

Anyway, they found the kids…but said kids had been cornered by the Minotaur in the school gymnasium.

"Hey Beef Boy!" Percy called out "Remember me?"Then he drew his sword Riptide.

The bull headed man turned and his fists clenched. Percy took that as a yes. The Minotaur suddenly was no longer interested in the Apollo twins; no he wanted the brat who had killed him last time, with his own horn no less!

The bull man charged at Percy with his arms stretched out from his side but this time higher, to catch him if he tried to jump anywhere. So Percy went low, he waited until the last possible moment and then he rolled a bit to the left and swung Riptide hard as the Minotaur charged by. The sword cut a deep gash in the Minotaur's side and the monster howled with pain, then quickly before the Minotaur could recover and charge again, Percy plunged Riptide into the monster's back and the Minotaur dissolved into dust.

While Percy had been fighting the Minotaur, Annabeth had run to the boys and gave them a bit of Ambrosia to help them recover from their wounds.

"What the heck was that thing?" one asked

'What in the world is going on?!" Asked the other

"That thing was the Minotaur" Percy said

"Seaweed Brain! You know names are dangerous" Annabeth scolded

"Why it'd come after us?" one of the Apollo boys asked

"Because of who your father is" Percy said

"You know our dad?" the other boy asked

"Hold up, we should introduce ourselves first, I'm Annabeth Chase and the Seaweed Brain here is Percy Jackson…by the way, I'm the only one that's allowed to call him Seaweed Brain." Annabeth interjected

"I'm Matt Jamison…well technically its' Matthew Jamison but don't call me that unless you want to die." Matt said

Percy was beginning to wonder if Apollo had made a mistake and accidently claimed one of Ares' kids as his own.

"Don't let my Neanderthal brother scare you; he's all bark and no bite. I'm Mark by the way, Mark Jamison."

Any further discussion was interrupted when the door opened. A Vampire walked in, Annabeth knew Greek mythology very well but she didn't much more about vampires than the average person. Initially she thought the guy was a tracker but he couldn't be Nyx wasn't allowed to mark demigods and aside from the vampire everyone in the room was a demigod. She opened her mouth to ask him what he wanted but the vampire pointed directly and Percy and spoke first

"Perseus Jackson, Night has chosen thee. Harkin to her sweet voice, thy destiny awaits thee at the House of Night!"

Then the outline of a blue crescent moon appeared on his forehead and Percy began to cough

"This is impossible!" Annabeth protested "Percy has already gone through puberty, everyone knows that the humans begin changing into vampires during puberty, he can't be a newly marked vampire!" and she couldn't lose him, not again.

"Normally you would be right." The vampire agreed "I have been a tracker for over a century and I can tell you I have never tracked a new fledging older than 15 but Nyx works in mysterious ways. I don't decide who gets marked and who doesn't; I just follow the Goddess' pull. The nearest House of Night is in Tulsa, your friend had better head there soon otherwise he'll die." Then the vampire left. While the conversation went on, Percy continued to cough and he also started to pale

Annabeth reached into her pocket "Here Percy, have some Ambrosia." Percy took a small bite

His coughing stopped and a bit of his color came back but the blue crescent moon outline remained firmly in place. Annabeth was disappointed, even though the logical part of her said that this was only to be expected, she'd been hoping the Ambrosia could take the mark away.

"Annabeth…"Percy began but he trailed off unwilling to continue

Annabeth sighed of course, his fatal flaw, he couldn't say that he had to leave; she would have to do it. "You have to go to Tulsa-"

"Annabeth no, I promised we'd never be separated again!" Percy said

"But you can't keep that promise now!" Annabeth shouted angrily, she wasn't angry with Percy, she was furious with Nyx, how DARE she mark Percy and take him away?! She was willing to bet this was the primordial's way of getting back at them for making a fool of her in Tartarus. "If you don't go to the House of Night you'll die within a couple of weeks at the most!"

"But the ambrosia-"Percy began but Annabeth cut him off

"You can't live off ambrosia, Seaweed Brain! A little bit is good for healing wounds but more than that will kill you faster than rejecting the change…I want you to go Percy, its' the only way for you to live. I love you and I hate the idea of being away from you for so long but I hate the idea of you dying even more. So please, if you won't go for your own sake, go for mine!"

Defeated Percy sighed "You're right…as always Wise Girl."

Annabeth had known that last line would get him if nothing else did

"I'll go to the House of Night and then when I'm a full vampire, I'll come back to you and Camp Half Blood, I promise." Percy said

Annabeth nodded "I know you will." Percy turned to leave and Annabeth ran forward and grabbed his arm and leaned against him. She didn't say anything but she didn't need to. After everything they'd been through Percy understood exactly what she was doing and what she felt because he felt it too.

She wanted to be as close to him as she possibly could before they separated. Together they walked out of the gym with two extremely confused Apollo kids following behind them.

Once they were out into the sunlight, Percy grimaced immediately. The sun was murder on his eyes.

"Here" Mark said pulling some sunglasses out his pocket...miraculously they had not been broken at all during the Minotaur's attack. "I think you need these more than I do." He said as he handed the sunglasses to Percy.

"Thanks" Percy said. Quickly he put them on; they helped…a little. Anyway he whistled for Blackjack.

Less than a minute later a black Pegasus appeared and landed in front of them

"Wow" Mark said

"Cool" Matt echoed a second later

"_Hey Boss…whoa you don't look so good." _Blackjack greeted Percy

Percy climbed up onto Blackjack's back, it was during that process that Blackjack noticed Percy's mark _"What, you've been marked, how the Hades did that happen?!"_

"_I don't know Blackjack; I just know that I need to get to the Tulsa House of Night, quickly" _Percy said

"_You got it Boss" _Blackjack pledged and he rose up into the air

"Percy wait!" Annabeth called and then handed him the bag of ambrosia

"Annabeth, that's ALL the ambrosia Chiron, supplied us with for this quest." Percy protested

"I know, but we don't really need it, we can fly home. Just take it, you need to keep your strength up on the way to Tulsa, you don't want to fall off Blackjack."

Blackjack snorted "_Like I'd let that happen"_

"Percy…Iris message me?" Annabeth said

"Every day." Percy pledged

"_I hate long goodbyes and this one has gone on for far too long already, we're out of here."_ Blackjack declared and then he rose into the air again

Annabeth watched from the ground until they were out of sight and then squeezed her eyes shut to hold back the tears. The two Apollo boys had enough common sense to keep their mouths shut.

As they made their way towards Tulsa, Percy asked Blackjack

"_Can vampires see through the mist?" _

"_No idea" _Blackjack responded

"_Then you'd better set me down near the House of Night instead of actually at it, I'll walk the rest of the way."_

Blackjack hesitated, he didn't want to argue with his boss but he didn't think that was a good idea. They continued on, with Percy getting sicker and sicker by the minute. Finally they reached Tulsa. By this point Blackjack had decided that Percy was too sick to be walking anywhere. He kept flying

"_Blackjack, get down, I can walk" _Percy said

"_Boss, you look like someone could knock you over just by breathing on you, nope I am taking you straight to the vampires." _Blackjack responded

"_At least get on the ground so you don't freak them out too much_." Percy instructed.

Once the House of Night was in sight Blackjack landed and then began running toward it at a full gallop. Although he was not as fast as Hazel's horse Arion, Blackjack could still run much faster than an ordinary mortal horse…much to the confusion and annoyance of all the mortals in the near vicinity.

When Blackjack reached the gates of the House of Night they opened for him…with no visible hand touching them. Blackjack ran straight through and kept running until he nearly ran into a dark skinned vampire woman in a black dress

"Merry met. You must be our newest fledgling." The woman greeted Percy "I am Neferet, high priestess of the House of Night."

Percy opened his mouth to try and introduce himself but all that came out where a bunch of coughs

"There, there" Neferet said "Let's get you to the hospital wing so you can rest, we'll talk properly once you're feeling better."

Neferet then helped him climb down from Blackjack's back.

Percy tried to tell her to get someone to feed Blackjack because he knew the bottomless pit had to be starving by that point but all he could manage was "Black" cough, cough, cough "jack" followed by a bunch more coughs

Then another vampire woman arrived

"Ah, Lenobia, perfect timing" Neferet said to her and then she turned to Percy and explained "This is Lenobia, our stable mistress, she'll see to your horse for you."

Blackjack stepped back, he didn't trust strangers.

"_It's all right" _Lenobia soothed using her ability to communicate with horses as she offered him a sugar cube.

Blackjack blinked "_You speak horse?!" _then he turned to Percy and asked _"You heard that right?"_

"_Yeah, I guess she does speak horse" _Percy said

Lenobia was shocked….she had never met anyone else who had an affinity with horses before

"_We'll talk about this later." _She thought. She directed the thought to them and hoped that they would hear it.

"_Yeah" _agreed Percy followed by Blackjack a split second later

Neferet couldn't understand they exchange but she could tell from their facial expressions that something was going on and she wanted to know what it was. She tried to get into Percy's mind to find the answer but she couldn't' for some reason…over the years she had met a few people like that, a few people whose minds she couldn't read, she hated it when that happened. Even more annoyingly one of them was Aphrodite, the current leader of the Dark Daughters. The fact that Neferet couldn't get into the girl's mind made her harder to manipulate. She would have to glean the information from Lenobia's mind later.

"Come along" Neferet instructed "Hospital Wing, now"

Percy nodded and let her lead him away

Blackjack let Lenobia led him toward the stables and said "_I can't believe I've finally someone besides boss who speaks horse. Gods I wish more people spoke horse, it would make my life a LOT easier…by the way you got anymore of those sugar cubes?"_

Lenobia smiled indulgently and handed Blackjack another sugar cube.

A few hours later Percy woke up in the hospital wing, feeling much better.

"Feeling better?" a woman's voice said

Percy turned and saw Neferet sitting next to him

"Yeah…is there a phone or something I can use to call my mom. She doesn't know I've been marked or anything."

"Of course" Neferet said and she handed a portable phone to him "I thought you might want to tell your mother what has happened yourself so I brought it with me."

Percy thanked her and then dialed the number for his mother.

After three rings Paul answered the phone

"Hello?"

"Hi Paul, its Percy is my mom there with you?" Percy asked

"Yeah, we were watching a movie hang on; I'll put you on speaker."

After a brief pause Percy resumed speaking "Hi guys"

"Percy are you all right, did something happen?!" Sally Jackson asked worriedly

"Don't worry mom, I'm fine but yeah something has happened. I've been marked by a vampire tracker." Percy said

"What?" Sally exclaimed "But Percy you're 19!"

"Yeah, I know but somehow I got marked anyway" Percy said

"Where are you now?" Sally asked

"The House of Night in Tulsa" Percy said

"Where's Tulsa?" Paul asked

"Oklahoma" Percy answered

"Ok, do you want me to call-"Sally began to offer but Percy cut her off

"No you don't need to. Annabeth was there when I got marked; she'll let everyone know when she gets back."

"Ok, good luck Percy, stay in touch" Sally said knowing that since Percy was a demigod, it wasn't safe for him to talk on the phone for too long.

No one in the room knew that the House of Night was protected from monsters almost as well as Camp Half Blood. When a new House of Night is established, vampire custom dictates that several protection rituals are performed around it, including wards that repel monsters…although the vampires have forgotten that the wards were specifically to guard against monsters and assumed they were just for protection in general.

"Thanks mom, and I will, bye." Percy said and hung up.

"Now, the first thing you should know is that since you are entering a new life, you can choose a new name for yourself if you want to." Neferet said

"Well, officially my name is Perseus Jackson, but I prefer Percy so can we make Percy Jackson my new name?"

"If that's what you want" Neferet responded. After a moment she continued "Every fledging in the House of Night is assigned a mentor to help guide them through the change. Your mentor is Dragon Lankford, our Sword Master. I'll take you to him, if you're feeling up to it."

"Ok" Percy said

On the way they walked past the cafeteria "I am afraid that you missed breakfast-"

"Breakfast, at 7:00 pm?" Percy blurted out

Neferet smiled "I am sure it will make sense if you think about it"

Percy thought for a moment and she was right, vampires were active during the night when they were stronger so yes it did make sense

Percy felt embarrassed for having missed something so obvious, if Annabeth were here right now, she would have definitely called him Seaweed Brain…gods he missed her

Neferet gave him a reassuring smile "it's a difficult adjustment to make at first but you'll get used to it soon enough."

They walked on until they reached the gym where Dragon was pairing off students for fencing practice.

Neferet waited until he had finished before she approached him

"Hello Dragon, do you have a moment?" she said

Dragon turned around to face them and responded "Of course, priestess…I take it this is my new fledging?"

"Yeah, I'm Percy, Percy Jackson" Percy responded

"Merry Met Percy" Dragon said and extended his hand. Percy reached out to take it

"No boy, grab my forearm" Dragon instructed

Somewhat awkwardly Percy did so,

They shook; it was made somewhat awkward by Percy not being sure of what he was doing

"That's how we vampires shake hands…same way the Amazons did back in the old days." Dragon said

Percy didn't remember seeing any Amazons doing that back in Seattle but then he honestly couldn't remember seeing anything remotely resembling a handshake of any kind back in Seattle.

"All right, Percy this is where I leave you. If you have any questions feel free to talk to Dragon or me" Neferet said

"Wait, one question quick" Percy said

Neferet waited expectantly

"I didn't see anyone at the gates so how did they open like that?" Percy asked

Neferet smiled "Simple" and then she pulled a remote out of her pocket "They're remote controlled"

"Oh" Percy said again feeling stupid

Neferet then left without saying anything else.

"Well now, you're technically not supposed to start classes until tomorrow but I can't leave my class unsupervised and my deputy hasn't shown up yet-"Dragon began

"Deputy?" Percy asked

"As Sword Master, my duties including fencing instruction and leadership of the Sons of Erebus," Dragon began "We are the protectors of vampire society, that's our job. Anyway my second in command is Julius and I asked him to come and take my place here so I could show you around the campus but he isn't here yet. So in the meantime why don't we see what you can do?"

"Huh?" Percy asked

"You're no stranger to sword fighting" Dragon began; it was a statement not a question "I don't think I can put you with the other third formers, you'll wipe the floor with them. So I need to see where you belong and the best way to do that is for us to spar. Grab one of those foils from the rack over there and don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

Percy went over the rack on the far wall, he tried several foils until he finally found one that was balanced…the kind of blade that he was best with.

"You use a balanced blade…interesting." Dragon mused softly

"Whenever you're ready Percy" Dragon said after a brief minute

After a minute or a two Percy struck…with the special disarming move that Luke had taught him. Dragon was taken by surprise and actually wound up dropping his foil; everyone in the class looked up when they heard the noise and were astonished that someone had actually disarmed Dragon

Dragon picked up his foil again and smiled at Percy to show that he wasn't upset "Good job, Percy…but you're not getting anymore Mr. Nice Guy."

Then Dragon lunged at Percy's right, but it was only a feint at the last moment he switched to attack Percy's left, Percy just barely managed to move his foil in time to block the attack. They traded blows for over ten minutes. The whole time Percy was feeling much like he had when he had back in the Mediterranean while dueling with that golden pirate dude whose name he didn't remember…completely and utterly outclassed. Percy's only consolation was that Dragon at least wasn't trying to kill him.

Eventually though, Dragon disarmed Percy and when Percy dived down to get it; Dragon stopped him by holding his foil to Percy's neck.

"You did well, Percy" Dragon said "Your style is a rather different than what we teach here but you have some real skill."

Dragon thought for a moment…he had a bit of a conundrum on his hands. Percy was not familiar with the techniques and moves used by the Sons of Erebus but he was a skilled and experienced warrior…so where to put him? He couldn't put him with the third formers…he would never be able to improve by sparing with opponents who didn't come anywhere near his skill but he couldn't really put Percy with the sixth formers either, Percy didn't know their moves and techniques.

After a moment's thought Dragon realized he was being stupid, the choice was obvious…in fact he was presented with a unique opportunity.

"All right, Percy, I've made up my mind" Dragon said

Percy waited expectantly

"I'll speak to Neferet about getting you transferred to the Sixth former class. It will be good for them to get some experience with fighting opponents schooled in unfamiliar fighting styles and you will be able to learn our styles of fighting."

"What styles are those?" Percy asked

"We teach mainly the older European schools of fighting, primarily those styles developed in medieval and Renaissance Germany, Italy and Spain. In modern fencing, whoever makes the first touch wins, as a result they often use techniques that will result in a first touch but leave them utterly defenseless if they were ever forced to actually fight for their lives. Therefore we teach the older styles developed and honed when swordsman were still trained for lethal combat, although we use practice weapons to ensure that people don't die during training but our students will be able to defend themselves effectively should the need ever arise." Dragon explained and then he added "What style do you use?"

"Uh…" Percy hesitated, he had no idea what the NAME of the style that taught at camp Half Blood was…in fact he doubted that it had one, Camp Half Blood taught demi-gods how to fight and kill monsters, not how to show off with fancy moves and stuff. "Greek Style"

Dragon raised an eyebrow

"Impressive" Another male voice said "I've never seen a fledgling last that long against Dragon before."

Both Dragon and Percy turned toward the speaker

"Julius, how long have you been standing there?" Dragon demanded

"Long enough to watch how the new kid here disarmed you earlier." Julius replied with a smirk

Dragon sighed "Sometimes, I don't know why I put up with you. Anyway, stay here and take over my class, while I go show Percy around the campus."

Julius nodded

Percy and Dragon left the gym. Dragon showed Percy the media center, the cafeteria (again), the kitchen where he could go to get some healthy snacks in between meal times and of course where the classrooms were.

"As of right now, your first class is Vampire Sociology with Neferet but that might change when you move into the sixth former fencing class."

"What's Vampire Sociology?" Percy asked

"It's where you learn about our culture and our way of life as well as the biology of the change that is happening inside you."

"Since Neferet has a class in there right now, I'll show you this one instead." It was Professor Anastasia's spell and rituals classroom

"See all these cubes back here?" Dragon asked

"Cubes, you mean cubbies?" Percy responded

"No, Percy this isn't kindergarten, they're cubes. Anyway, we use these instead of lockers so anytime you need to grab a book or something just go into your first period class and get it out of your cube…but try not to do it during classes, the professors don't like that." Dragon explained

Percy didn't need Dragon to tell him that the next building was Nyx's temple, he could tell just by looking at it.

"That's Nyx's temple, the temple is open at all hours so anytime you want to go and commune with our goddess go right ahead."

It took every ounce of self control that Percy had to keep himself from scoffing. Nyx had nearly killed him in Tartarus; Percy never wanted anything to do with her again after that. He was not going anywhere near the temple.

"Every full moon we have special rituals there, the next one is next week and all students are required to go."

'Right, time to work on my fake sick cough' Percy thought, faking sick was the only way he could get out of going to the ritual

They passed the stables and finally arrived at the dorms.

"This is your room." Dragon said "You will be sharing it with Damien Maslin. You will meet him later; he's in class right now. I'll leave you to get yourself settled in."

Percy went into the room and looked around. He found his backpack was at the foot of what he assumed was his bed.

He opened it and thankfully everything was there…including the ambrosia Annabeth had given him, one bite of ambrosia was lethal to full-blooded humans, he didn't know what it would do to a vampire but he doubted that it was anything good.

Once he'd unpacked what few possessions he had, Percy flopped onto his bed and realized he could see Nyx's temple through the window…great.

Nothing to do now but wait for his roommate to arrive…hopefully the guy had been told that he was coming otherwise things might get interesting


End file.
